This invention relates to thermal analog recording media and more specifically to a low profile single channel thermal analog recorder. It is known that in the quality control testing and operability testing of various and sundry pieces of equipment in the electronics and electromechanical technologies a multitude of tests are performed on the articles to be evaluated before they are put into the channels of commerce. As can readily be seen such tests in lieu of advancing technology and sophisticated consumers with increased consumer protection concerns are rapidly increasing to justify a manufacturer's entry of their product into the marketplace.
These tests are tabulated and evaluated in order to give levels of assurance to the quality assurance people involved who in turn report this to management as an indication that production is proceeding in accordance with design and operating criteria which will result in a substantially flawless product.
In the process of testing, tabulating and accumulating the test results large amounts of individual tests must be performed, recorded, and accumulated and reported. As for example the voltage drop across a resistor, the impedance of a certain circuit, the current through another and so on.
Heretofore various and sundry test apparatus were required to perform these tests which were relatively expensive and complicated to operate on a mass production basis in order to test, record and tabulate production runs.
Now with the advent of tapered resistor technology, inexpensive analog recorder devices may be provided which are ideal for such applications. These devices incorporate and employ a tapered resistor element which develops a non-uniform temperature profile on electrical energization and is interacted after being energized with selected heat sensitive media to provide a number of very useful effects and devices which may be employed in a great many testing applications as hereinabove with ease, simplicity and greater economy than heretofore possible. The basis for this technology, the tapered resistor element, is more specifically defined in U.S. Ser. No. 747,167 filed concurrently herewith which is hereby respectfully incorporated by reference.
Generally described therein a conventional resistive device is seen to be a resistive film having a uniform thickness which has been formed into a resistor of a specified width and length. This film is then placed on an insulating substrate which is bonded to a heat sink. When an electrical current I is passed through the resistor the production of Joule heat causes a steady state temperature above ambient .DELTA.T which if thermal fringing affects are neglected may be theoretically defined by the relationship ##EQU1## in which d.sub.s and K.sub.s are respectively the thickness and thermal conductivity of the substrate, and .rho..sub.s is the sheet resistivity of the resistive material measured in ohms/square. (Note: .rho..sub.s =.rho./d where .rho. is the bulk resistivity of the resistive material.) It is readily seen from this illustration that since the width of the resistor is uniform the local power dissipation and hence the temperature rise is also uniform so that no temperature gradient is established and the unique and utilizable effect of the device of the instant invention is now realized.
However as is seen in FIG. 2 of U.S. Ser. No. 747,167 filed concurrently herewith a device may be provided including a resistive film which significantly has a varying width in a horizontal plane while the thickness remains uniform. This film may be placed on an insulating substrate 2 which in turn is bonded to a heat sink 3. Now it is seen that the width of the resistive element 1 is a monotonically increasing function of position along the length of the element or in simple terms the resistive element is tapered. In the event the slope of the taper is gradual over a distance comparable with the substrate thickness, Equation 1 recited above will still be applicable for a first approximation. When a tapered resistor is energized the local power generation will vary along the length of the resistor so that the points of prescribed temperature rise can be made to move along the tapered resistor by varying the current flowing through the device.
Although the non-uniformity of the width of the resistive film may vary in any suitable fashion it is assumed for purposes of this discussion that the taper is linear as is seen in FIG. 1 of said application so that the following relationship is theoretically true: w=w.sub.o +bx &lt;x&lt;1 (Eq.2) in which w.sub.o is the width at the narrow end of the taper, b is the slope of the taper and x is the distance along the resistor measured from the narrow end. Assuming that the tapered resistive element is in contact with for example a thermographic substance which undergoes a color change when heated to the temperature T' or above as the current is increased in the tapered resistor a colored line of x' will be drawn. The length of this line may theoretically be derived as follows: the temperature differential .DELTA.T' is defined as .DELTA.T'=T'-T.sub.amb where T.sub.amb is the ambient temperature. Combining Equations 1 and 2 yields the relationship between the applied current and the distance x' over which the tapered resistor will be heated to temperature T' or above, ##EQU2## It is seen that when w.sub.o is greater than 0 no region of the taper will be hotter than T' for currents given by ##EQU3##
As hereinbefore described it is now possible to provide simple recording devices employing tapered resistor technology which are very useful, which are applicable to the testing procedures above described.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an analog recorder devoid of the above noted deficiencies.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a novel low profile single channel thermal analog recorder.
Yet another object of this invention is to employ a thermal analog recorder which incorporates its own mechanical paper transporting means.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an efficient method of paper transport to and from thermal analog recorders.
Again another object of this invention is to provide a totally mechanical assembly to transport paper in connection with thermal analog recorders.
Yet still another object of this invention is to provide a paper transporting system used in connection with a thermal analog recorder which engages the paper for a predetermined length of time and subsequently releases it employing mechanical means.
These and other objects are accomplished generally speaking by providing a paper transport system including an upper thermally conductive roller and an electrically insulating lower roller on which is placed a tapered heating element. This lower roller may also contain a pin which in the rest position is loaded against the pin stop by a coil spring. Upon insertion of the heat sensitive paper on which the recording is to be made of the test object for example into the nip of the rollers, rotation of the rollers will occur until the pin is rotated an appropriate distance to reach a latch from behind which terminates the travel of the pin. In this position the tapered resistor will be located in the roller nip and will be pressed along the heat sensitive paper. Current is then applied to the tapered resistor in accordance with the test function to be performed and the heat sensitive media respond to the Joule heat which is a result of the application of this current along the taper as hereinabove described. This step is usually initiated by contact of the pin with a latch. When the test has been completed and the paper properly marked or in the event no test occurs by reason of a failure, etc., the latch is released and the roller is driven to its rest position thus expelling the paper which has now been recorded on if the item being evaluated successfully at least tested.
To control compression of the heat sensitive paper in the roller nip allows the possibility of a more controlled printed line width and is available from a flat platen transport system.